Zoé et les Malfoy
by tentaculegirl67
Summary: Première fic... Drago découvre qu'il a une demi soeur, aux compétences bizares... Blaise fait sa connaicance...


**_Zoé et les Malfoy_**

Dans le manoir Malfoy, on entendait les voix, presque les cris… d'un Lucius et d'un Drago qui décidément ne se comprendraient jamais…

«- C'est qui celle la ? Jeta Drago en regardant méchamment une jeune femme brune de son age, tout en pensant qu'elle était tout de même à son goût, cette intruse.

-C'est ta demi-sœur. J'ai trompé ta mère et elle est née. Dommage que tu sois brune ma puce… Tu es la première Malfoy avec des cheveux bruns, lui répondit calmement Lucius.

-Bonjour Drago ! Je suis fière d'être ta demi-sœur ! Intervient alors Zoé tout en tendant la main à Drago.

-En ce qui me concerne, tu ne mérite pas l'honneur d'être une Malfoy, il plante son regard dans celui de Lucius qui est noir à présent, mais puisque père te considère comme tel sans avoir daigné m'en parler avant… Et il serra la main de Zoé avec un air de dégoût profond affiché sur le visage.

-Bien ! Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, Zoé suit moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre et le reste du Manoir.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi elle loge ici ? Demanda Drago, en se retenant avec beaucoup de peine de lancer un regard méchant dans la direction de sa demi-sœur.

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que cette jeune fille vient de perdre sa mère. Etant son père biologique, je me devais de lui offrir un toit digne de ce nom. As-tu une autre question bête fils ?

-Hum… Vous savez, Monsieur Malfoy, si vous m'indiquez le chemin pour ma chambre je me débrouillerai seule… Proposa Zoé, pensant qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

-Il n'en est absolument pas question ! Je vais te faire visiter le Manoir Malfoy de la cave au grenier ! Cette demeure est désormais la tienne également, il ne faudrait pas que tu te perdes à l'intérieur de ta propre maison ! Lança Lucius pensant être drôle.

-Si vous insistez… murmura-t-elle, puis, s'adressant à Drago, je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance Drago, même si je pressens que tu ne l'es pas autant que moi…

-C'est en effet ce qui ressort de mes paroles. Tu n'es pas bête, c'est déjà une honte de moins pour les Malfoy. Foudroyant Zoé du regard, il part dans le sens opposé, tournant ainsi le dos à son père et à sa demi-sœur. »

Zoé, troublée par le comportement franchement odieux de Drago, suivis Lucius dans la visite du Manoir sans vraiment faire attention, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ouvre une porte donnant sur sa chambre. Et là, Zoé sorti de sa léthargie pour réprimer un cri d'horreur et de dégoût face à ce qui allait être sa chambre.

En effet, la pièce était entièrement, meubles y compris, rose. Des rideaux en velours, aux tapis contemporains, en passant par les draps en soie qui étaient sur le lit, tout était rose… Zoé, devant cette vision, qui avait valeur de torture à ses yeux, s'évanouis dans les bras d'un Lucius qui pensait que c'était parce que la décoration lui plaisait tellement qu'elle en avait été bouleversée au point de s'évanouir.

Zoé se réveilla dans son lit, et avant d'ouvrir les yeux, elle pria tous les démons qu'elle connaissait pour que sa chambre ne soit pas rose Barbie… Elle ouvrit les yeux et compris que c'était sans espoir…

« - Tout va bien Mademoiselle ? demanda Lizy, l'elfe de maison.

-Hélas non ! Je déteste le rose ! Et ma chambre est uniquement tapissée de cette couleur horrible…

-Est-ce que Mademoiselle veut que Lizy aille prévenir Monsieur le maître ? demanda encor l'elfe.

-Non-merci Lizy, je vais y aller. Peut–tu me préparer une autre chambre pour cette nuit ? Parce que si je dors dans celle-ci, je vais en faire des cauchemars toute ma vie !

-Oui Mademoiselle, ce sera celle juste à coté de la chambre de Monsieur Drago.

-Merci beaucoup Lizy, tu peux t'en aller maintenant.

-Oui Mademoiselle. »

Et l'elfe s'en alla dans un pop sonore. Zoé se mis debout et entrepris de trouver le bureau de Lucius, ne le trouvant pas puisqu'elle était encor choquée de sa rencontre avec Drago lors de sa visite du Manoir. Elle appela donc Lizy et lui demanda de la conduire au bureau de Lucius, ce que l'elfe fit dans un « oui Mademoiselle » auquel Zoé avait du mal à s'habituer. Une fois devant le bureau de Lucius, Lizy laissa Zoé et repartis travailler. Zoé toqua donc à la porte avant d'entrer quand la voix de Lucius lui ordonna de le faire.

« - Monsieur Malfoy ? Voilà, je voudrais vous parler de la chambre que vous m'avez attribuée…

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Elle ne te plait pas ? Elle est trop petite ? Il n'y a pas assez de meubles ?

-Euh… non, c'est juste qu'elle est rose… et il se trouve que cette couleur me donne de l'urticaire…

-Oh… fit Lucius comprenant la situation. Dans ce cas tu prendras la chambre libre près de celle de Drago pendant que des ouvriers magiques la décoreront selon tes goûts !

-Merci… mais il n'est pas nécessaire de faire des travaux pour moi vous savez, je peux très bien garder la chambre à coté de celle de Drago… Elle me conviendra parfaitement j'en suis sûre !

-Si tu le dis, je te crois ! Mais nous allons faire décorer cette pièce quand même… Si personne n'aime le rose chez moi, pourquoi garder une pièce de cette couleur ?

-C'est vrai ! Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps Monsieur Malfoy, bonne journée… »

Ils passèrent tous la journée chacun de leur coté, dînèrent en ne s'adressant la parole que le strict nécessaire et allèrent se coucher dans le « bonne nuit ! » glacial que lâcha Drago par simple politesse.

Le lendemain matin, une quinzaine de minutes après l'arrivée des ouvriers, on entendait ce hurlement dans tout le Manoir :

« - Vous n'êtes que des bons à rien ! Je vous avais dit Turquoise ! Pas Violet ! TURQUOISE ! C'est trop compliqué pour vous de comprendre le nom d'une couleur ? Il faut que je vous le dise en chinois pour que vous compreniez ? Ou bien en Russe peut être ?

-Que se passe t-il ma chérie ? Demanda alors Lucius en entrant dans la pièce.

-Il se passe que ses imbéciles ne savent pas faire la différence entre Violet et Turquoise ! Et après plus de dix essais, ils ont a peine réussi a transformé le rose en violet !

-Oh ! et bien il va falloir leur apprendre qui commande ma puce ! Ne t'en fait pas pour eux se ne sont que des esclaves sans importance…

-Euh d'accord… Je fais ça comment moi ? demanda Zoé en prenant un air peureux pas très crédible quand on regardait de près…

-Tu lance un Doloris voyons !

-Oh ! D'accord ! ENDOLORIS ! Lança alors Zoé en direction des ouvriers esclaves qui se tordrent tous de douleur.

-Tu m'impressionnes, je ne te savais pas adepte de magie noire…

-Magie Noire ? Moi ? Pas le moins du monde ! C'est la première fois que je lançais un sort comme ça !

-La première fois ? demanda Lucius choqué. Tu en es certaine ?

-Eh bien oui… La magie noire me semble assez facile… Je m'attendais à pire… Je suis déçue…

-La magie noire te semble facile parce que tu es puissante… Intervint Drago. Et apparemment tu es assez puissante pour tuer des gens sans le vouloir dans un coup de colère, poursuivit-il presque admiratif, le fait que tu sois brune gâche un peu le fait que tu sois si puissante, ça vient sans doute de ton sang malfoyen…

-Si tu le dis… Bon je crois que je vais finir la décoration toute seule, puisque ces bons à rien ne sont même plus en état de bouger… Drago ? Tu veux bien m'aider ? Je ne suis pas douée pour les sorts de décoration…

-Toi ? avec la puissance que tu as ? Pas douée pour quelque chose ? Sa m'étonne !! Mais je veux bien t'aider quand même…

-Dehors esclaves ! Et sur ces paroles, Lucius met les esclaves dehors d'un coup de baguette. Bon, les enfants, pas de bêtises, moi je retourne travailler… Dit Lucius en sortant.

-Euh… Les enfants ? Choquée, Zoé reste à regarder bouche bée la porte fermée.

-T'en fais pas, il est toujours comme ça… Mais quelque chose me dit que tu pourrais lui faire faire n'importe quoi… Je n'ai encor jamais réussi à le faire me regarder avec autant de fierté dans le regard…

-D'un coté c'est normal… Aucun mec ne résiste très longtemps devant une pauvre petite fille naïve… et en cas de doute, devant des larmes de crocodile… Et se n'est pas le grand Lucius Bloc-de-glace Malfoy qui fera exception ! S'explique Zoé devant le regard incrédule de son demi frère. Bon, on continue la déco ou bien tu continues de baver sur le tapis ? Finit-elle dans un éclat de rire.

-Je ne bave pas ! Si j'ai bien entendu tout à l'heure, c'est du Turquoise que tu veux ?

-Oui, tout à fait ! tu n'es pas aussi bête que tu en à l'air… Tu le sais ça ?

-Je ne suis pas bête voyons, je suis un Malfoy ! »

Et c'est tout en se lançant gentiment des piques et diverses vannes foireuses que les deux adolescents Malfoy redécorèrent la nouvelle chambre d'amis. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la chambre de Zoé pour défaire ses bagages et parfaire la décoration de la pièce. Ils commencèrent par la décoration. Vint le tour des bagages :

« - Tu connais un moyen de ranger les vêtements dans l'armoire sans se fatiguer toi ? Demanda Zoé à son demi frère.

-Bien sûr ! Lizy ! Défait les bagages de zoé, et dépêches toi ! Commanda t-il a l'elfe apparue dans un pop sonore.

-Oui Monsieur. Et l'elfe claqua des doigts, et les vêtements se mirent à voler de la valise à l'armoire en se pliant d'eux-mêmes.

-Merci Lizy, tu peux retourner au travail, ça continuera tout seul. Dit Drago à l'elfe sans un regard pour elle, trop occupé qu'il était à regarder voler les sous-vêtements de Zoé.

-Eh ! Les regardes pas comme ça ! On dirait que tu va me sauter dessus pour voir ce que je porte comme sous-vêtements !

-Moi non ! Mais j'ai un amis qui serait tenté de le faire en voyant ça ! Répondit en rigolant Drago, pensant alors à la réaction de Blaise Zabini, son meilleur amis en voyant passer devant son nez autant de sous-vêtements affriolants et sachant que leur propriétaire n'était pas loin…

-Je ne veux même pas savoir de qui tu parles ! Par contre, je veux connaître tes amis ! Tous autant qu'ils sont ! Et savoir tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les personnes à ne pas fréquenter, la meilleure maison de Poudlard, et tout se quoi fera de moi une Malfoy à 100 !

-Bon, alors allons d'abord faire du shopping ! Je te raconterais tout ça pendant que tu essayeras des vêtements allant avec ses sous-vêtement ! répondit-il à Zoé. Allez Viens ! on va chercher de quoi te payer une nouvelle garde robe ! »

Il entraîna Zoé devant le bureau de Lucius. Et lui dit qu'il fallait demander à leur père de l'or, pour refaire sa garde robe, parce que celle-ci était pauvre en vêtements dignes d'êtres portés par une Malfoy.

Zoé entra donc dans le bureau de Lucius et lui dit en prenant un air gêné qu'elle n'avait que très peu de vêtement en état d'être portés, et qu'il fallait qu'elle aille chercher des vêtements neufs et dignes de la famille Malfoy. Que pour l'aider dans son choix, elle allait y aller avec Drago.

5 minutes plus tard, elle ressortait du bureau de Lucius avec un sac de 500 galions dans la main et un air triomphant sur le visage.

« - 500 galions ! dit-elle fièrement, en agitant la bourse pleine a craquer sous le nez d'un Drago vexé du score de sa sœur, qui au premier essais avait battu son meilleur score a lui.

-Bravo ! T'as battu mon meilleur score de 300 galions…

-C'est la chance du débutant ça… Dans un mois il me considèrera comme faisant partie des meubles… C'est toujours comme ça…

-Non, répondit Drago avec autorité, en lui montrant involontairement ta puissance magique, tu t'es assuré toute son attention ! La preuve, sinon tu n'aurais jamais eu 500 galions juste pour des fringues !

-T'es sur de ce que tu dis ?

-Oui. Allez viens on y va… »

Il lui pris la main et transplana avec elle sur le chemin de traverse, puis l'entraîna dans une boutique qui portait une enseigne jaune fluo et verte au nom de _« La mode sorcière pour les ados ! »_ .

« - Monsieur Malfoy ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! De quoi avez-vous envie ?

-Moi de rien, mais ma demi-sœur ici présente voudrais refaire sa garde robe.

-Bien ! Dans ce cas nous allons passer dans la salle d'essayage, ou je vais vous amener une série de pantalons, de jupes, et de hauts divers. Vous faites du 36, avec du 95C je suppose ?

-Oui ! Tout juste ! Et du 38 aux pieds...

-Bien… Bien… Voilà, pour commencer vous pouvez aller essayer ceci dans la cabine là bas… Dit la vendeuse en montrant à Zoé une cabine d'essayage spacieuse et trois fauteuils a proximité, tout en lui tendant une jupe en jeans courte et un corset noir.

-Oui… Drago ? Tu veux bien rester avec moi s'il te plait ? euh je veux dire près de la cabine, je ne suis pas à l'aise dans les magasins de vêtements…

-Bien entendu ! Je ne vais pas te laisser seule ! lui répondit il pendant que Zoé entrais dans la cabine sans refermer à fond le rideau, de façon à ce que du fauteuil ou il s'était assis, Drago la voie se déshabiller s'il regardait dans la direction de la cabine.

-Merci Drago ! le susnommé, dans un automatisme, tourna la tête vers la cabine, d'où lui venait la voix de Zoé.

-Zoé, tu as mal refermé le rideau de la cabine, lança Drago en rougissant et en détournant la tête, quand tout à coup, son téléphone portable sorcier sonna. Allô ? Salut Blaise ! Ouai moi ça va, et toi ? Ben là je suis dans notre boutique favorite en train de refaire la garde robe de ma nouvelle demi-sœur… Viens je t'expliquerai ça… Ok à tout de suite…

-Qui c'était ? demanda Zoé.

-C'était Blaise Zabini, mon meilleur ami, il arrive, il voulait me voir pour me demander quelque chose, alors il passe ici, et tu feras sa connaissance… Justement le voilà, dit il en regardant vers la porte d'entrée…

-Salut Drake ! Bonjour mademoiselle ! Quoi de neuf vieux ?

-Je te présente ma demi-sœur, j'ai appris son existence hier matin. Mon père m'a mis devant le fait accomplis, comme à son habitude… Il m'a vaguement parlé d'une soirée bien arrosée qui aurait « dérapé » comme il dit… Et me voilà avec une demi-sœur douée pour la magie noire sans le savoir, super canon, et super sympa, un peu timide mais ça passera, en quelques mots, digne d'être une Malfoy…

-Euh…. Bonjour…. Murmura Zoé en se cachant à l'aide du rideau de la cabine.

-Tu vois ! J'te l'avais dit ! Timide ! Allez Zoé enfile les fringues que t'as passé la vendeuse et viens lui faire la bise au moins !

-D'accord, j'arrive… Zoé entre entièrement dans la cabine et s'habille en quatrième vitesse, quand elle sort, elle est tellement belle, que Drago en oublie de détendre l'atmosphère durant un instant et que Blaise tombe le cul par terre dans un « waou ! » étouffé.

-Approche toi s'il te plaît… Blaise, debout voyons, un vrai gentleman ne dois s'assoire que si la demoiselle lui accorde ce droit soit en s'asseyant, soit en lui disant sans détours… Bien ! Alors, Blaise je te présente officiellement ma demi-sœur, Zoé Malfoy-Halliwell. Zoé, je te présente mon meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini.

-Enchanté de te connaître Zoé !

-Moi de même Blaise, répondit Zoé en dévorant Blaise des yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Drago, qui assistait amusé à la scène du coup de foudre de son meilleur ami et de sa demi-sœur.

-Bon ! on le continue cet essayage ? passe ça, dit –il en passant à Zoé un pantalon en cuir et un top rouge moulant.

-Je reviens dans 30 secondes ! rigola Zoé en attrapant les vêtements et en entrant dans la cabine, qu'elle ferme entièrement cette fois ci, sans entendre que Blaise chuchote quelque chose à Drago.

-Dis moi Drake… Tu sais si elle est libre ta demi-sœur ? Parce qu'elle est vraiment top canon !

-Si tu sort avec elle pour coucher avec c'est pas la peine… Je ne la connais pas encor bien, mais j'ai bien l'impression que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil aussi… Alors si tu lui brise le cœur je te jure que je te castre !

-Waou… c'est un peu violent comme réaction ! Mais j'te jure que j'en prendrais soin de ta demi-sœur ! Parole de Blaise Zabini !

-La parole de Blaise Zabini ne vaut pas plus que celle de Drago Malfoy de toute façon… Répondit Drago, rassuré par l'air vexé que son ami avait eu quand il répondait.

-Mais bien sûr que si ! Blaise Zabini est beaucoup mieux que Drago Malfoy, et sous tous rapports... N'est-ce pas Zoé ?

-De quoi ? Demanda Zoé en sortant de la cabine vêtue du pantalon de cuir et du top rouge moulant ses formes magnifiques.

-Euh... hésita Blaise en voyant apparaître Zoé… On se demandait Drago et moi qui de nous deux était le meilleur sous tous rapports… Tu peux nous départager ?

-Eh bien je veux bien essayer mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver étant donné que je ne vous connais ni l'un ni l'autre !

-Justement ! Comme ça tu es impartiale ! argumenta Blaise.

-Inutile d'essayer de la convaincre… Je suis le meilleur de nous deux, admet ta défaite vieux frère ! Je te promet de ne parler de ce pari a personne de Serpentard…

-Grrrrrr faux frère ! Tout Poudlard se moquerai de moi et tu le sais parfaitement ! Mais je suis sûr que Zoé, qui est si intelligente ne pourra que te démontrer ma supériorité !

-Les mecs ! Youhou ! Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! et je vais vous dire moi, il y a une chose dont je suis sûre : vos egos a tout les deux sont aussi démesurés que votre fausse modestie !

-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'écrièrent les deux concernés en même temps…

-La preuve, vous réagissez comme des gosses ! en attendant moi je continue mon essayage… Sa me va bien le cuir ?

-Tout te vas Zoé, il serait même inutile pour toi d'essayer des vêtements, il suffirait de les acheter à la bonne taille, sur toi, tout est magnifique ! Fit Blaise sincèrement.

-Mouai, il vaut quand même mieux qu'elle essaye… Et oui ma puce le cuir te va à ravir ! Tu devrais le prendre en violet foncé et en rouge aussi celui-ci...

-Abandonne l'idée du violet crétin ! Je ne supporte pas ça et tu le sais !

-Il devait penser à autre chose quand il a dit ça… Ce n'est qu'un rustre ! Ajouta Blaise dans un sourire en coin.

-Eh ! C'est pas vrai ! Je suis distingué, poli, sarcastique, beau, pourvu d'un humour sans pareil, et surtout très modeste ! ajouta Drago en riant du dernier adjectif.

-Mouai peu être mais je suis pas sûre pour « modeste » ! rigola Zoé.

-Et pourrais–je te demander pourquoi chère sœur ?

-Parce que tu n'as aucun scrupule à énumérer le reste de tes qualités, tout simplement ! Dit Zoé en retournant dans la cabine, prenant au passage une robe de soirée rouge sang.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne les affiche pas sur mon visage que je n'ai pas de scrupules !

-Dans ce cas tu serais bien la seule personne que je connais capable de cacher ses sentiments 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7 !

-Pas 24 heures sur 24, ni 7 jour sur 7, juste quand je suis réveillé ! répondit Drago en rigolant.

-Tu n'es pas drôle dans ce cas… Il est beaucoup plus drôle d'emmerder quelqu'un quand tu sais qu'il ou elle va réagir violemment !

-Pour çà je suis d'accord, surtout quand cette personne à le sens de la répartie… Ca ne te rappelle personne ça Blaise ?

-Non ? Penserais tu à notre Petit Pote Potter ? Le Saint Potter ? Défenseur du faible et de l'opprimé ?

-Exactement ! Il va te plaire Zoé, ce mec c'est une victime de naissance ! Il est fait pour être persécuté ! Je te jure il est taillé pour le rôle !

-A ce point la ? Il doit valoir le coup alors ! répondit Zoé depuis la cabine…

-Ca c'est sûr ! c'est un morceau de choix ! Et une résistance a toute épreuve avec ça… Il a déjà tellement encaissé que dès le premier mois de notre première année, n'importe qui d'autre aurait craqué et aurait assassiné le vieux Dumby de lui avoir envoyer sa lettre de bienvenue…

-Waou ! Génial ! J'ai hâte de le tester, pour voir ses capacités… Murmura Zoé en sortant vêtue de la robe rouge sang.

-Et tu va pas être déçue : je te jure que nos mots son faibles par rapport à ses véritables capacités ! Sans lui, on s'ennuierait ferme à Poudlard sinon ! N'est ce pas Blaise ?

-………………….

-Blaise ! J'te parle putain de merde ! Râla Drago, avant d'apercevoir Zoé dans sa robe. Euh la je comprend mieux pourquoi tu prend pas la peine de me répondre…. Tu es absolument divine ma sœur ! et d'ailleurs, si tu n'étais pas ma sœur je crois que je serais tout aussi incapable de parler que Blaise… Dit Drago en faisant des yeux ronds comme des billes et en admirant sans gène Zoé dans la robe.

-Mais ne me regardez pas comme ça ! j'ai l'impression de me retrouver nue devant vous !

-Il ne vaut mieux pas que se soit le cas si tu veux mon avis, je risquerai de perdre le contrôle de mon corps si tu fais ça… Fit remarquer Blaise en rougissant tout en s'apercevant qu'il ne contrôlait déjà plus une partie de son anatomie…

-Hum… Rougit zoé en s'en apercevant également…. Je crois que je vais essayer le jogging ou la tenue de Quidditch… Je vous ai dit que je voulais entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ma future maison ?

-Non ! Tu voudrais atteindre quel poste ?

-Batteur ! dit Zoé fièrement en sortant de la cabine avec la tenue de Quidditch sur le dos. Je me suis beaucoup entraînée pour ça !

-Batteur ? C'est un poste violent ! Et si tu te blessais pendant un match ?

-Qui as dit que je me laisserai blesser ?

-Personne, mais c'est une possibilité, le Quidditch est un sport très violent tu sais…

-Oui, je sais. Passe moi les maillots de bains s'il te plait. Merci… Mais dites moi tout les deux, vous avez des petites amies ?

-Moi non, réponds Blaise, mais Drago oui… Elle s'appelle Pansy Parkinson, elle est à Serpentard, elle s'accroche à Drago comme un vieux chewing-gum collerai à la semelle d'une chaussure, et elle a une face de pékinois en option avec la panoplie de la parfaite petite chieuse…

-Mais n'importe quoi toi ! Pansy est une pauvre conne, ressemblant a un pékinois en chaleur, qui se prend pour ma petite amie et qui ne veut pas comprendre qu'elle me soule plus qu'autre chose.

-Oh, la pauvre, la désillusion va être dure… Quand elle va entendre ce que je lui dirai… Si elle s'accroche encor a toi comme un vieux chewing-gum après ça, je ne m'appelle pas Zoé Malfoy-Halliwell!

-Merci ma puce ! Zoé ressort de la cabine avec un maillot de bain une pièce, blanc, avec des lacets sur le dos.

-Alors là ! Heureusement que je sais me contrôler parce que sinon je sauterais sur toi ma charmante Zoé ! Souffle Blaise en détaillant Zoé du regard.

-Ca veut dire qu'il me va bien je suppose ? demande Zoé ironique, retourne encor une fois dans la cabine et continue d'essayer les maillots de bain, un par un.

-Tu sais, je pense que quoi que tu mettes, tu serais toujours aussi sublime ! complimente Blaise alors que Zoé ressort avec un autre maillot de bain, turquoise cette fois ci.

-Merci… souffle Zoé en rougissant et en retournant se changer.

-Eh ! pas la peine de rougir comme ça ! Il a raison ce bon vieux Blaise ! T'as un corps magnifique ! je n'ose même pas imaginer les réactions de l'équipe de Quidditch au moment de la douche si tu es prise !

-J'envierai presque les membres de l'équipe ! chuchote Blaise à Drago, Pas toi mon vieux ?

-Peut être si c'était pas ma sœur ! répond Drago sur le même ton, et de toute façon j'te rappelle que je suis dans l'équipe moi !

-Quel dommage que je n'a aucun talent pour ce sport ! Chuchote encor Blaise.

-Qu'est ce que vous chuchotez vous deux ? lance Zoé en ressortant de la cabine avec sa tenue de départ, jupe et corset, Drago, tu veux bien aller payer s'il te plait ? Dis à la vendeuse que je prends tout ! Tiens, voilà l'argent que Lucius m'a donné, donne lui un pourboire de ma part… Se retourne et vois Blaise par terre, ben Blaise ? qu'est ce que tu fais par terre ?

-Euh… c'est-à-dire que tu es tellement belle dans cette tenue que j'en perds l'usage de mes jambes !

-Allez viens ! Zoé aide Blaise à se relever, et l'embrasse quand elle est sûre que Drago ne vois pas, Chut ! tu sais toi aussi t'as un corps superbe, d'après ce que j'en ai vu ! dis, tu veux sortir avec moi ? t'en fais pas pour Drago, j'lui dirais plus tard.

-Je suis OK ! Répond Blaise sur un nuage, embrasse rapidement Zoé avant que Drago ne revienne.

-Bon ! Zoé, voilà le reste de l'argent… Et maintenant je propose qu'on aille fêter notre trio d'enfer dans un bar du coin…

-J'suis d'accord, mais on passe déposer les vêtements à la maison d'abord, sinon on risque de les abîmer…

-Ca me va aussi, si tu veut Drago j'accompagne ta sœur pendant que toi tu drague une serveuse histoire d'avoir des réductions et une bonne table !

-Ok ! a tout de suite alors ! Blaise prend la main de Zoé pour transplaner dans le hall du manoir Malfoy.

-Lucius ! Appelles Zoé.

-Oui ma puce ? qu'y a –t-il ? Oh bonjour Blaise ! Zoé va ranger les vêtements dans sa chambre.

-Bonjour Monsieur, eh bien en faite nous voudrions présenter Zoé a tout les Serpentards de cette année, comme ça elle ne sera pas perdue à la rentrée si elle va à Poudlard… Vous êtes d'accord Monsieur Malfoy ?

-Bien sûr Blaise ! Tu sais si j'avais eu Zoé à marier, j'aurais aimer que se soit avec toi qu'elle soit fiancée étant jeune, tu es un jeune homme très bien Blaise.

-Mais Monsieur, il me semble que Zoé n'est pas fiancée, et je ne le suis pas non plus !

-C'est bien vrai ? Il va falloir que je parle a ta mère dans ce cas là !

-Me revoici ! j'ai juste pris le temps de me recoiffer et de me mettre un peu de rouge à lèvre… désolée d'avoir pris un peu plus de temps que prévus !

-Ce n'est rien mon poussin, j'ai eu le temps de parler avec Blaise d'un point important vous concernant tout les deux, et autant te le dire tout de suite Zoé, je pense vous fiancer tout les deux !

-Euh… Merci de m'en informer ! c'est généreux de votre part Lucius… Eh bien nous allons y aller, Drago doit s'impatienter… a tout à l'heure ! Zoé prend la main de Blaise qui comprend le malaise de Zoé et transplane dans une rue calme, non loin du bar ou les attend Drago.

-Ca ne va pas Zoé ?

-Si, si, ne t'inquiète pas, mais ça fait bizarre d'entendre que je vais être fiancée alors que je n'ai rien demandé… Ce n'est pas contre toi, ne le prend pas mal, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allait s'occuper de me trouver un fiancé !

-Désolé, c'est lui qui à commencé à en parler, il a dit que s'il t'avais eu plus tôt, il aurait arrangé des fiançailles entre nous, alors je lui ai répondu que je ne te connaissais aucun fiancé et que ma mère n'avait prévus personne pour moi de se coté là, alors il a dit qu'il faudrait qu'il aille voir ma mère, pour lui parler de ça.

-Oh, allons retrouver Drago dans ce cas, je ne t'en veux pas tu sais, je préfère être fiancée a quelqu'un que je connais et que j'apprécie beaucoup, plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

-Je comprends. Viens le bar est par-là. Blaise la prend affectueusement par le bras pour la réconforter et la guider vers le bar. Une fois arrivés, ils entrent, et trouvent Drago occupé à draguer une plantureuse blonde, habillée en mini jupe noir avec un chemisier blanc ouvert à la limite de l'indécent, penchée sur la table, pour offrir a Drago un point de vue panoramique, que celui-ci semblait apprécier.

-Eh ! Drago ! Ca faisait longtemps ! on peut s'installer avec toi ?

-Bien sûr ! désolé Margot, ce sont des amis que je n'avais pas vus depuis l'école primaire ! Tu nous sers un whisky pur feu…

-Deux !

-Non. Trois Whisky pur feux mademoiselle s'il vous plait !

-D'accord ! A plus tard Drago…

-Oui ! promis je reviendrais dans pas longtemps ! Souris hypocritement Drago, une fois la serveuse partie, OUF ! j'ai cru qu'elle allait me sauter dessus ou me faire voir une autre partie de son anatomie… Entre nous elle est encor plus conne que face-de-pékinois…

-NON !! c'est possible ça ? Rigole Blaise. Plus sérieusement, j'ai croisé ton père au manoir, et il envisage de me fiancer à Zoé, car selon lui je serai le gendre idéal… T'en penses quoi ?

-C'est pas comme si vous aviez le choix s'il veut vous fiancer, il le fera. Enfin bon, Zoé a de la chance de tomber sur toi plutôt que sur Crabe ou sur Goyle, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils n'étaient pas encor fiancés, ni l'un ni l'autre…

-On comprend pourquoi en même temps… Ta vu a quoi ils ressemblent ? et vu leur capacité intellectuelle très limitée…

-Arrêtons de parler de ça… Je préfère ne pas aborder le sujet tant que ça ne sera pas officiel.

-Je comprends. Mais au fait, t'es sûre que tu va tenir l'alcool ? parce que le Whisky pur feu, c'est très fort…

-Oui, je tien plus l'alcool que vous deux réunis je suis sûre !

-Tu crois ça ? Et qu'est ce que tu dirais d'un petit concours ?

-Je suis partante ! Et toi Drago ?

-Ben oui ! mais il nous faut un arbitre, qui bien sûr serait impartial et sobre…

-Je propose qu'on appelle ma frangine… Elle s'appelle Blanche…

-Vas la chercher alors ! on ne bouge pas ! Répond Zoé en rigolant. Blaise transplane et revient 5 minutes après avec sa sœur derrière lui.

-Drago, Zoé, je vous présente Blanche, ma sœur jumelle, elle va a Durmstrang en cours.

-Salut ! Vous avez fixé l'enjeu du pari ?

-Euh, non pas encor…

-Moi je propose quelque chose, si je gagne, je gagne un RDV avec Zoé, si Drago gagne il gagne un RDV avec Blanche, et si Zoé gagne, elle a le droit a un RDV avec moi… Sa vous va ?

-Moi sa me va ! fait Zoé

-A moi aussi ! Réplique Blanche en regardant Drago droit dans les yeux.

-Eh bien dans ce cas il n'y a aucun problème ! s'exclame Drago…

-Ben en faite je pourrais déjà vous dire que vous allez perdre tout les deux…

-Pourquoi ça ? demande Zoé effarée…

-Pour la simple raison que tu as du sang d'elfe dans les veines, et que les personnes ayant du sang d'elfe dans les veines ne sont pas affectés par l'alcool.

-QUOI ?? S'exclament Blaise, Drago et Zoé en cœur.

-Comment tu sais un truc comme ça toi ? alors que je n'ai aucune idée de l'origine de ma mère ?

-On a appris à reconnaître les personnes ayant de sang d'elfe en cours, car ses personnes sont très puissantes en question de magie, blanche ou noire, complète Blanche.

-Sa expliquerai ta puissance magique de ce matin, mais comment ça se fait que ta mère ne t'ai rien dit ? Demande Drago

-Je n'en sais rien… répond a peine Zoé, troublée par la révélation…

-C'est curieux qu'elle ne t'ai rien dit… Insiste Drago.

-Super journée, je rencontre mon père, je fais la connaissance de mon demi-frère, j'apprend que je vais être fiancée sans mon accord, et en plus je me rend compte que ma mère m'a caché une partie de moi-même ! Youpi ! Fêtons donc ça ! Zoé lève alors son verre, et le vide d'un trait.

-Zoé, calme toi s'il te plait… Implore Blaise.

-Je suis calme, mais imagine que tu sois dans mon cas, que tu vienne d'apprendre que ta mère t'a mentis en te disant que tu n'était pas différent alors que tu as du sang d'elfe, imagine que tu ne l'apprenne qu'après sa mort, comment réagirai tu ?

-Mal je suppose… répond Blaise en baissant la tête.

-Alors fou moi la paix…

-D'accord, désolé d'avoir voulu t'aider…

-Désolée de t'avoir dit ça comme ça, tu sais la plupart des gens ayant du sang d'elfe sont au courant, tout comme ceux qui ont du sang de vélane, comme la famille de Drago, qui ont tous les cheveux bonds, mais tu n'a pas du hériter du cette partie du code génétique des Malfoy… Etant donné que tu es brune, alors que toutes les vélanes sont blondes…

-QUOI ?? En plus j'ai du sang de vélane ? De mieux en mieux ! s'exclame Zoé avant de partir en courant.

-Euh… Oups ? fait Blanche devant le regard noir que lui lance sont frère qui se lance a la poursuite de Zoé.

-Plus loin, dans la rue, Blaise a réussi à rattraper Zoé, qui pleure maintenant dans ces bras…

-Chut… Pleure ça te feras du bien…

-Tu sais, je cicatrise très vite, et je n'ai jamais été malade de ma vie, et quand je demandais a ma mère si elle trouvait ça normal, elle me répondait que oui, que j'était humaine jusqu'au bout des ongles…

-Je suis désolé que ma sœur manque autant de tact... Elle doit s'en vouloir de t'avoir bouleversée comme ça, mais elle à tendance a réfléchir tout haut…

-Je ne lui en veut pas tu sais, il vaut mieux que je l'apprenne maintenant plutôt que de rester dans l'ignorance toute ma vie… Je ne savais même pas que les Malfoy avaient du sang de vélane dans leurs veines…

-C'est de là que leur vient leur blond platine légendaire… Mais ta mère voulait sûrement te protéger en faisant ça, être un hybride, tout le monde ne le vis pas aussi bien que la lignée Malfoy tu sais... Allez viens, je te raccompagne chez toi… Blaise la serre dans ses bras et transplane devant le manoir Malfoy.

-Tu m'accompagnes jusque dans ma chambre ? s'il te plait ?

-Oui, si tu veux… répond Blaise avec hésitation.

-Parce que si Lucius me voit avec les yeux rouges que je suis sûre d'avoir, il va se poser des questions… Et j'ai pas envie de répondre à ces questions…

-Ah je vois… Allons dans un endroit isolé alors…

-Oui, suis moi, j'te montre le chemin, j'ai une idée sur un endroit où il n'entrerai jamais sans ma permission.

-Ok j'te suis !

-Zoé lui pris la main et le conduit à travers les escaliers et les couloirs vers sa chambre. Une fois devant elle fait entrer et verrouille la porte. Ils ôtèrent leurs chaussures. Et Blaise, soudain mal à l'aise, demande à Zoé pourquoi ils sont dans sa chambre :

-Nous sommes dans ma chambre parce que jamais Lucius n'entrerai dans ma chambre sans ma permission, et de plus, je ne pense pas qu'à 21 h 30 il soit encor debout...

-Oh, je comprends, répond Blaise tout en regardant Zoé s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Viens t'asseoir avec moi, je vais pas te manger tu sais ! Même si je suis elfe, vélane et humaine, je ne suis pas carnivore ! Rigole Zoé.

-Euh, ben en faite, tout a l'heure dans la boutique, tu avais mal refermé le rideau de la cabine, et j'ai pas pu détourner mon regard de toi… Désolé…

-Désolé de quoi ? Ce n'est pas grave, c'est même humain… Et très masculin qui plus est !

-Hum… En faite je suis désolé parce que je vais sûrement avoir une réaction physique pas contrôlée si je continue à te voir assise comme ça…

-Oh… Je vois, désolée j'ai pas l'habitude de faire attention à ça… Dit Zoé en décroisant les jambes, position qui montrait a Blaise une bonne partie de ses cuisses et le haut des bas de Zoé.

-C'est pas grave, mais étant donné que je t'ai suivie pour te consoler, je doute que ça consolerai vraiment une fille que de voir qu'un mec se contente de la mater au lieu d'écouter se qu'elle dit… Mais je te jure que ce n'est pas mon cas, j'ai écouté tout se que tu m'as dit, c'est juste que le souvenir de la boutique ajouté à la vue que j'avais a provoqué un mouvement très gênant d'une partie de mon anatomie… Si tu vois de quoi je parle… Marmonne Blaise en regardant par terre.

-Oui, je vois parfaitement, dit sérieusement Zoé en dirigeant son regard vers le pantalon soudain serré de Blaise, Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu es un mec bien et que tu ne profiterais jamais d'une situation ou je serais faible ou désorientée pour abuser de mon corps, pendant que je pleure par exemple…

-En effet, mais je pourrais le faire, si jamais tu ne pleurais pas et que tu répondais a de discrètes avances… répond tout aussi sérieusement Blaise.

-Mais tu sais, ça fait quand même très plaisir une réaction comme ça, ça prouve que même si je suis pas entièrement humaine, je suis normale quand même…

-Bien sûr que tu es normale ! quelle idée ! ce n'est pas parce que tu as du sang d'elfe et de vélane que tu n'es pas normale ! Tu es d'ailleurs la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vue ! Proteste brusquement Blaise.

-Merci… Allez viens à coté de moi sur le lit, je commence à me dire que tu as peur de moi…

-C'est pas de toi que j'ai peur… J'ai peur de perdre le contrôle de moi-même…

-Qui te parle de se contrôler ? La pièce à été insonorisée se matin et la porte est verrouillée…

-On dirait presque que tu avais tout prévus…

-Non, mais en voyant mon demi-frère, je me suis dit que ses amis seraient peut être tout aussi bien faits que lui…

-Ah je vois… Merci du compliment…

-Comprend bien sûr que je ne me suis pas trompée et que l'ami qu'il m'a présenté tout à l'heure est le plus beau mec que j'ai jamais vu…

-Merci… Murmure Blaise en s'asseyant sur le lit, tout contre Zoé. Tu sais que si tu avais les cheveux blonds, tu ne serais sûrement pas aussi jolie que comme ça ?

-Merci, c'est vrai que tu serais beaucoup moins bien en blond toi aussi."

Zoé le pousse à s'allonger sur le lit, et commence a ouvrir la chemise de Blaise tout en se mettant a cheval sur lui. Une fois la chemise de Blaise ouverte entièrement, elle le relève un peu, afin de lui enlever complètement la chemise. Blaise se laissant faire, Zoé commença alors a retracer avec sa bouche les contours des muscles du torse de Blaise, qui soupira d'aise, sous la caresse habile de Zoé. Arrivant à l'obstacle du pantalon, Zoé marqua une pause, et remonta vers la bouche de Blaise pour un baiser langoureux, passionné et profond. Ils mirent fin à se baiser lorsque tout les deux furent a bout de souffle, ils respirèrent tout en se lançant un regard brûlant de désir partagé.

Blaise fit un mouvement de hanche et fit basculer Zoé sous lui, se mettant à son tour a cheval sur elle. Il déboutonna avec beau coup de facilité le chemisier et le soutient gorge de Zoé, laquelle se laissait faire, soupirant d'aise quand les doigts caressant de Blaise venaient frôler son corps tendu de désir. Il lui enleva aussi et en un tour de main la jupe et les bas qu'elle portait encor. Zoé, se retrouvant en boxer noir en dessous de Blaise, qui lui portait encor son pantalon, se retourna de nouveau repassant ainsi au-dessus, trouvant injuste qu'elle soit en boxer et pas lui…

Elle se dirigea donc directement vers le pantalon gonflé de Blaise, et défit lentement sa ceinture, tout en frôlant le ventre musclé et plat d'un Blaise qui l'invitait déjà, et par des mouvements de hanche, à aller plus vite. Zoé, sentant l'excitation de Blaise et son empressement, pris tout son temps, jusqu'à se qu'il lui fasse comprendre d'un grognement qu'il ne tiendrai pas éternellement ainsi, elle défit alors rapidement la ceinture et le pantalon de Blaise et l'en débarrassa elle aussi en un tour de main.

Elle remonta alors lentement vers la bouche de Blaise pour un long baiser amoureux. Ils se débarrassèrent ensuite du peu de vêtement qui leur restaient. Blaise repris le dessus sur Zoé. Il lui ouvrit calmement les cuisses du genou, tout en continuant de l'embrasser et de la caresser. Il lui fit l'amour tout en douceur et en caresse pendant toute la nuit.

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, épanouis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et se sourirent tendrement.

"-Bonjour mon cœur ! Tu as faim ? murmura Blaise à l'oreille de Zoé.

-Bonjour toi ! oui je meurs de faim… Tu viens prendre un petit déjeuner avec moi ?

-Volontiers, je suis à bout de force !

-ça je veux bien te croire ! Tu as été fantastique ! Dit Zoé, des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Merci ma puce, tu as été magnifique aussi !

-Merci ! Allez enfile ton pantalon et une chemise, on va déjeuner en bas…

-Ok ! J'espère que ton frère et ma sœur vont bien ! Dit Blaise en s'habillant.

-Oui, j'espère qu'ils vont bien, même si le tact n'est pas leur principale qualité !

-C'est sûr que ça n'a jamais été le fort ni de Drago, ni de Blanche… S'écria Blaise en sortant de la chambre de Zoé.

-En arrivant dans la salle à manger, ils y trouvèrent Drago et Blanche qui s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, en s'approchant on pouvait sentir l'alcool et le tabac moldu.

-Oh putain de merde ! Blanche ! Drago ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez ? Demanda inutilement Blaise, trop choqué pour dire quoi que se soit d'autre.

-Ben… en faite on allait s'envoyer en l'air ! répondit Drago en s'écartant de Blanche, gardant un équilibre précaire.

-Ca saute aux yeux ça… Mais comment vous en êtes arrivés là ? Demanda Zoé qui avais vite repris ses esprits.

-Eh ben en faite, on vous attendais au bar, mais comme on pouvait pas rester sans consommer… Alors on a bu, et finalement, vers minuit on s'est changé et on est allé du coté moldu pour s'éclater en boîte et on allait finir la nuit en beauté quand vous êtes arrivés. C'est dingue comme l'ambiance est retombée…

-Drago ? Tu allais te taper ma sœur ? et je suppose que tu l'aurais laissée tomber juste après, comme toutes les autres ? c'est ça ? encor un coup d'un soir ? Mais merde Dray ! c'est ma sœur quand même ! S'exclama alors Blaise, choqué et blessé de l'attitude de son meilleur ami.

-OUI ! je suis une sous merde ! je suis un salaud, et tout les autres noms d'oiseaux que tu rêves de me jeter à la figure ! Je ne suis qu'un putain de Malfoy de merde qui mérite sa réputation d'enfoiré ! Je le sais, je vais finir comme mon père : tellement froid que l'Antarctique ressemble au désert de Gobie à coté ! Je ne serai qu'un vieux con aigri qui regrettera d'avoir obéi à son paternel et qui aura gâché sa jeunesse à préserver les apparences merdiques imposées par un vieux fou mégalomane qui veut le monde à ses pieds ! Eclata alors Drago, à bout de nerfs il s'effondra en pleurant.

-Hey ! tu n'es pas forcé de leur obéir, ni à ton père, ni à un vieux fou mégalomane. Obéi juste à ton instinct et à ton cœur, à rien d'autre que ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de finir une soirée bourré pour oublier que tu n'es qu'un lâche qui a peur d'affronter son propre père. Et tu sera un lâche tant que tu n'osera pas relever la tête face au monde dans lequel tu vis. Tu vis caché sous ta carapace de bonne manière digne d'un bon Malfoy. Affronte ton père, affronte le vieux fou, et va chercher de l'aide la ou tu peux en trouver, même si tu pense que c'est chez ton pire ennemi. Ton pire ennemi Drago, c'est ta peur d'affronter ta vie, personne d'autre. Le sermonna Zoé.

-Je n'en suis pas capable… Ils ne me connaissent tous en temps que vilain petit Serpentard et Malfoy de surcroît…

-Raison de plus pour leur montrer le Vrai Drago : un garçon sensible, intelligent, sincère et audacieux.

-Comment peux tu être sûre de ce que tu dis ? tu me connais à peine !

-Peux être bien, mais peut être aussi que tu réussiras à casser la forteresse de granit que tu a construit autour de ton cœur pour le protéger, pour te protéger…

-Dray, elle te connais à peine, mais moi je te connais depuis qu'on est gamins, je sais qu'elle à raison, au fil des années je t'ai vu te renfermer sur toi-même pour afficher ce masque préfabriqué par ton père. Zoé a raison Dray, et c'est dommage qu'il ai fallut qu'elle perde sa mère pour que tu redevienne toi-même.

-Tu sais, je ne l'ai pas vraiment perdue, elle restera toujours dans mon cœur ! Comme toutes les personnes qu'on aime. Elle souffrais trop de sa maladie. Je sais qu'elle est mieux là ou elle est… Dans un regard triste elle se laisse aller dans les bras de Blaise.

-J'en suis sûr aussi ma puce… murmure Blaise. Elle te protègera toujours de là ou elle est…

-Moi aussi je te protègerai Zoé, réplique Drago, car même si je ne te connais pas encor vraiment je sais que je t'aime déjà beaucoup, je sais que tu est quelqu'un de généreux, mais qu'il ne vaut mieux pas t'énerver, rigole Drago en repensant à la scène des ouvriers de la veille.

-Pour l'instant on va s'occuper de toi, pour faire en sorte que tu ne devienne pas une pâle copie de ton père, euh de votre père pardon…

-Ce n'est pas mon père, même s'il est mon géniteur, Lucius Malfoy n'est pas mon père. Il ne l'est pas car il n'a pas répondu aux appel de ma mère lorsque sa maladie s'est déclarée, il n'y a pas répondu, tout en sachant que lui seul, en étant un peu présent dans sa vie, dans notre vie pourrais la guérir. Le seul mal de ma mère était le manque d'amour de ce bloc de glace humain. Déclara fermement Zoé, une lueur de vengeance dans les yeux.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle est morte par sa faute ? Il l'a laissée mourir alors qu'il savait qu'elle dépendait de lui ? C'est un monstre ! Je suis écœuré d'être de sa chaire et des son sang… Reprend Drago.

-Tu l'a enfin remarqué ! Heureux de constater que tu est décidé à tout faire pour ne pas lui ressembler. Et même si Potter et compagnie ne croient pas a se changement, ils devront admettre que tu a changé. Le Drago Malfoy de 6ème année ne sera pas le même que le Drago Malfoy de 5ème année ! Déclama Blaise, le point en l'air avec un ton solennel.

-Euh… Baise calme toi, tu as assommé ta sœur ! Rigola Zoé.

-Ma sœur ? elle était encor là ? regarde sa sœur ronflant d'ivresse étendue par terre. Mais nan c'est pas moi ! elle ne supporte pas l'alcool aussi bien que moi c'est tout !

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas une raison ! ramène la plutôt dans sa chambre chez vous. Occupe toi de ta sœur moi je m'occupe de mon frère. Allez hop ! Et que sa saute ! Zoé, voyant que Blaise ne bougeait toujours pas, choqué par le ton de celle-ci elle repris, BOUGE TON JOLI PETIT CUL PLUS VITE CA !

-Mon joli petit cul ? demanda Blaise dans un instant de lucidité.

-Blaise…. Murmura Zoé d'un air menaçant…. J'espère que tu as de bons réflexes !

-Blaise, joue pas avec le feu, tire toi avec ta frangine c'est un conseil de pote !

-Euh, à se point la ? hésite Blaise.

-Oui, et même encor pire…

-Dans ce cas, bye ! Et il attrapa la main de sa sœur pour transplaner jusque chez lui.

-Bon ! maintenant que je suis débarrassée de l'ivrogne n° 1, passons au n° 2… Drago, tu me suis sans faire d'histoires, sinon j'emploie la force.

-D'accord… mais simple curiosité, c'est quoi l'emploi du temps ?

-D'abord, une douche histoire de te dessouler et de te débarrasser de cette horrible odeur d'alcool et de tabac froid. Ensuite, on va voir ton père pour qu'il accepte le fait que tu ne sera jamais comme lui, qu'il le veuille ou non. On lui réclamera le serment inviolable de te protéger si le vieux fou mégalomane dont tu parlais tout à l'heur prend mal le fait que tu ne veuille pas le suivre dans ses conneries. Après on va chercher Blaise et Blanche et on va chez ton vieux fou pour lui dire que jamais de la vie tu ne le suivras. Et tu n'as pas le choix.

-Ok… euh… on est vraiment obligés de faire tout aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, allez viens ! Je vais te surveiller quand tu prendra ta douche, dit elle en le traînant dans sa chambre, histoire que tu ne te blesse pas en perdant l'équilibre, comme tu est saoul on ne sais jamais ce qui peut arriver…

-Attend, ça veut dire que tu sera là quand je prendrais ma douche ? mais euh tu peut te retourner pendant que je me mets a poil pour prendre la douche ? Zoé soupire et se retourne. Merci de respecter mon intimité.

-De rien ! mais se ne serai pas la première fois que je vois un mec entièrement nu tu sais ! Et puis de toute façon je te verrais sous la douche de toute façon.

-C'est pas comme si ça me faisait plaisir ! grogna Drago alors que Zoé riait aux éclats.

-Je suis sûre que si tu ne savais pas que j'étais ta sœur tu le prendrais autrement… Rigola Zoé, entendant le rideau de douche se fermer et l'eau commencer à couler, elle se retourna et s'assied sur le siège rabattu des toilettes.

-Peut être, mais le fait est que je suis au courant ! Râle Dray.

-Alors ? elle te fait du bien cette douche ?

-Arf ! tu peux pas imaginer !

-En effet puisque je ne peux pas être bourrée, je ne peux donc pas avoir la gueule de bois, et donc pas de douche salvatrice…

-Oups désolé, encor une gaffe… hey ! et si je cherchais une potion ou un sort qui annule cet effet de ta partie elfe ?

-Merci ! ça serai cool, mais on s'occupe de ton problème d'abord ! Je suis née comme ça, je peux donc attendre mais pas toi ! Utilise la bouteille bleue, c'est du gel douche relaxant à la lavande, sa te fera du bien…

-Merci… Waou ! il es génial ! Faudra que j'en achète pour après les entraînements de Quidditch !

-Ok je te donnerai la marque… Dit Zoé, Drago sursaute et dit très sérieusement en regardant Zoé dans les yeux,

-Ne parle pas de marque s'il te plait, j'aime mieux ne pas penser à la réaction du vieux fou pour l'instant…

-Désolé, chacun son tour de faire des gaffes… Baisse la tête, et murmure, ça doit être de famille… en relevant la tête, Zoé aperçoit Drago entièrement à poil a l'entrée de la douche, elle rougit et dit, Drago retourne dans la douche, j'ai failli voir une partie de toi que tu ne voulais pas que je voie…

-Oh… désolé… Dit Drago en retournant dans la douche pour finir de se laver, il attrape ensuite une serviette, se sèche et s'habille."

Une fois la potion Anti Gueule de Bois avalée avec une grimace, ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers le bureau de Lucius Malfoy, père des 2 ados, et accessoirement mangemort auprès de Voldemort, appelé aussi « le vieux fou mégalomane » par Zoé, Blanche, Drago et Blaise.

Zoé et Drago frappèrent à la porte et attendirent que leur père leur ordonne d'entrer pour le faire.

"-Eh bien ? que se passe-t-il de si urgent pour que vous veniez me déranger tout les deux alors que je travaille ?

-Drago et moi avons à vous parler sérieusement. Commença Zoé.

-Je ne veux pas être l'image du parfait petit Malfoy que vous voulez que je sois. Je ne respecterais désormais plus aucune de ces règles. Et je refuse que Zoé y soit soumise.

-Et tu a besoin de ta demi-sœur pour venir me dire ça ?

-En effet, car vous savez aussi bien que moi que sinon vous m'auriez jeté dehors avec un Doloris sans même prendre la peine de me répondre.

-Fort probable en effet, mais je dois dire que je ne m'oppose pas à se que vous soyez vous-même du moment que ça ne cause aucun tort a la réputation des Malfoy.

-Bien. Autre chose, nous refusons tout les deux d'être des mangemorts, déclara Zoé fermement.

-Oh, et je suppose que je vais avoir l'honneur d'en faire part au maître ?

-Non, nous lui annoncerons nous même notre choix. Et s'il n'est pas satisfait de celui-ci, eh bien tant pis.

-Bien maintenant puisque c'est tout ce que vous vouliez me dire vous pouvez me laisser travailler ? Merci jeunes gens !"

Ils sortirent tout les deux étonnés de la réaction du paternel Malfoy. La surprise passée, ils transplanèrent directement dans la chambre de Blaise, Zoé prenant une pose de mannequin à l'arrivée.

« - Aussi belle qu'hier…. Bien que je préférai ta tenue d'hier soir… Si tu vois se que je veux dire… Les salua Blaise avec un air coquin destiné à Zoé.

-Oh mais tu n'est pas mal non plus, bien que tu te soit surpassé hier… Répond Zoé

-Hum… je vous dérange pas trop j'espère ?

-Non, pas le moins du monde… On parlais fringues…. N'est-ce pas Blaise ?

-Bien sûr ! Que va-tu chercher dans une conversation aussi simple que celle la ?

-Je pourrais par exemple en déduire que tu à consolé Zoé de la meilleure des façons hier soir, et que vous sortez ensemble…

-Et si c'était le cas, que ferais tu ? demanda Zoé.

-Je vous dirai que je suis content pour vous, et je signalerai a Blaise que s'il sort avec ma sœur, je peux bien me taper la sienne juste une fois !

-Sa chambre est au bout du couloir, mais elle doit dormir…

-T'inquiète, elle m'en voudra pas de la réveiller de la façon dont je compte le faire, rigola Drago. »

Il sortis de la chambre de son meilleur ami et se dirigea vers celle de la jumelle de celui ci. Il entra sans frapper et se dirigea vers le lit ou dormait Blanche. Pour lé réveiller en douceur, il laissa courir en douceur ses doigts sur les formes généreuses de la belle endormie, qui entrouvris les yeux puis les referma en voyant Drago, lui donnant ainsi son accord pour qu'il continue.

Pendant se temps, Blaise et Zoé, qui avaient le même genre d'activités, prirent a peu près le même temps que leur jumeaux respectifs pour parvenir a leurs fins. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous dans la cuisine, afin de calmer la faim qu'avait entraîné leurs activités matinales. Une fois tout les estomacs remplis, ils transplanèrent en groupe vers le repaire du seigneur des ténèbres, aussi appelé le vieux fou, où ils furent accueillis par un groupe de mangemorts.

« - On vient voir le Seigneur des ténèbres. C'est important et on ira le voir que vous le vouliez ou non. Signala Drago en passant son chemin, suivi de Zoé, Blaise et Blanche.

-Voyez vous ça ! Malfoy Junior, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

-Je vous présente tout d'abord ma demi-sœur, Zoé Malfoy-Halliwell, ainsi que Blanche et Blaise Zabini. Nous ne somme pas ici dans le cadre d'une visite de courtoisie, j'en viendrait donc au fait. Je suis venu en personne vous annoncer que je ne deviendrai pas mangemort, je ne vous soutiendrais pas lors de la guerre. Vos idées me révulsent d'horreur, et jamais je ne vous laisserai embrigader ni ma demi-sœur, ni mes amis. Débita Drago d'une seule traite.

-Vous croyez vraiment tout les quatre, que vous pouvez m'empêcher de faire ce dont j'ai envie ? vous ? de ridicules adolescents sans importance ?

-Oui, car il me suffirai de décrire a notre cher Potter le lieu de votre cachette, le nombre de mangemorts présents et l'organisation de la garde pour que vous soyez pris au piège comme ce rat de Pettigrow !

-Il me suffirai de déménager une fois ta petite bande partie, ou de changer l'organisation de la garde…

-Et si Potter était déjà en route ? Histoire de venger sa famille assassinée, son parrain tué par votre faute, et tout ces innocents sans nom ?

-Nous aurais tu déjà vendu Malfoy Junior ?

-Si je vous le disais, ma petite visite n'aurais aucun intérêt ! Vous me décevez, vieux fou ! Moi qui croyais que vous étiez intelligent… alors ? vous nous laisserez tranquilles tout les 4 ? ou bien est-ce que je vous laisse la surprise de savoir si Potter est au courrant ?

-Allez vous en ! Ne revenez jamais ! Mais si jamais tu a parlé Malfoy, je tuerai tes parents avant de m'attaquer à Potter !

-Encor faudrait-il que vous en ayez le temps ! Lâche Drago avant de partir, accompagné de Zoé, Blaise et Blanche.

-Drago t'as été super ! On va fêter ça ?

-Non, on va rendre une petite visite a Potter avant toute chose ! »

Ils transplanèrent donc tous a Privet Drive, ou ils trouvèrent Harry Potter en train de regarder les nuages, allongé dans un par-terre de fleurs horribles.

« -Malfoy ? Zabini ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez à Privet Drive ?

-J'ai une info pour toi Potter.

-Ton père serait-il un mangemort Malfoy ?

-Tout le monde sait ça Potter. Par contre, tout le monde ne sais pas où se cachent un certain vieux fou mégalomane et sa bande de clowns.

-Tout le monde ne sais pas non plus combien sont ces clowns ni quel est l'organisation de leur garde.

-Attend j'hallucine ou tu viens me donner ton patron ? Votre patron à tous ? il est ou le piège ?

-Y'en a pas. Répond Drago en soulevant sa manche droite, imité par Blaise, Zoé et Blanche.

-Ok, dis moi tout. »

Ils montèrent alors un plan, en compagnie de l'ordre du phénix, et vont se battre. Au final, aucun mort ni blessé ne fut à déplorer de leur coté, alors qu'un nombre considérable de mort fut constaté dans l'autre camps. Voldemort faisant partie des victimes principales qui ne furent regrettées par personne. Puis enfermèrent les mangemorts en libertés, le vieux fou ayant laissé une liste détaillée.

Une fois le ménage et les diverses tâches administratives remplies, Blaise eu la bonne idée de crier : « Potter, tu paye la tournée histoire de fêter ça ? ». Le concerné répondit qu'il le ferai volontiers, mais que avant toute chose il voulait se débarrasser de cette odeur de mangemort crevé.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous le soir venus sur le chemin de traverse, Drago accompagné de Blaise, Zoé et Blanche ; Harry accompagné de Hermione, Ron et des jumeaux Weasley. Ils se rendirent dans une boîte sorcière, ou bien évidemment se fut la fête la plus cool qu'on ai vu depuis longtemps.

Ils débarquèrent au Manoir Malfoy, qui était vide et triste, depuis la mort de Lucius par la main de son fils. Bien que cette ambiance fut sinistre, ils la détendirent en mettant des spots lumineux de diverses couleurs. En ouvrant le bar ou Lucius conservait tout ses meilleurs alcools, il trouvèrent une petite fiole, accompagnée d'un bout de parchemin :

« Zoé,

Je sais que ta partie de sang d'elfe te pose des problèmes, j'ai donc conçu pour toi cette potion qui annulera définitivement les aspects négatifs de tes pouvoirs, tels que la résistance à l'alcool. Elle est sans douleur, boit sans crainte.

Lucius Malfoy. »

« -C'est une lettre de Lucius qui explique que la potion dans la fiole m'est destinée, elle annulerai les aspects négatifs de mes pouvoirs d'elfe… Je vais la boire tout de suite. »

Elle avala a potion d'un trait. Un halot de lumière entoura furtivement Zoé, avant de s'effacer totalement. Ils continuèrent donc la fête, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulent tous de fatigue, un long moment plus tard. Ils finirent joyeusement la soirée à deux dans des chambres, : Zoé et Blaise, Drago et Blanche, Hermione et Ron. Harry qui était resté seul, se rendit compte qu'il était attiré non pas par Giny Weasley, qu'il avait oublié, mais par Ron, son meilleur ami, accessoirement en couple avec Hermione depuis peu. Il alla donc les voir pour leur en parler franchement. Ainsi, il découvrit que Ron avait remarqué la même tendance, mais qu'il aimait Hermione un peu plus. Hermione leur avoua qu'elle avait depuis longtemps des fantasmes les incluant tout les deux. Ils formèrent donc un ménage à trois qui fonctionna très bien pendant longtemps.

Fin


End file.
